User blog:Xechoyne/Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign
Introduction Respect Thread for The Unexplored://Blood Sign Verse Blood Sign Ceremony aka Age of Summoning is basically summoning system in order to summon Materials from the Other Worlds Terminology In order to perform Blood Sign Ceremony Summoner, Vessel, and Material are needed Summoner as Blood Sign Stick Wielder Vessel to control Material who will be possessed by its Materials are basically a Monsters In order to call materials. Summoner need to shoot the petals and hit into the spots and the petals they shoot will arrange the name of its materials. And it does follow Rock-Scissor-Paper system Although, RSP system would be useless if the different of the materials name are above 10 letters. Anyway, White Queen and Colorless Little Girl are specials case, they are outside RSP system. Blood Sign Volume 01 : Simple Overview System Summoners called in Materials, life forms that did not exist in this world, by l body of a vessel. Onchaving them possess the physicae the Material was temporarily fixed there, it could be used. That was a simple overview of the system. Blood Sign Volume 10 : Materials divided by Sound Ranges You must not forget. The White Queen and the Colorless Little Girl were exceptions, but Materials from all classes normally belonged to one of three Sound Ranges. Looking at Cost alone, Biondetta seemed to have the advantage with the Wicked Green Woman, but Shigara Masami had the upper hand in the rock-paper-scissors arrangement of Sound Ranges. Blood Sign Volume 6 : RSP System useless if they have huge different materials names '' Kyousuke had the superior Sound Range, but once the Cost difference reached 10, she would be able to force her way past that and wear down the Silhouette at the core of his Material. He of course had to solve this before that happened. ''Blood Sign Volume 10 : Special Materials You must not forget. The White Queen and the Colorless Little Girl were exceptions, but Materials from all classes normally belonged to one of three Sound Ranges. Looking at Cost alone, Biondetta seemed to have the advantage with the Wicked Green Woman, but Shigara Masami had the upper hand in the rock-paper-scissors arrangement of Sound Ranges. 'Summoning Ceremony' There are 2 types of Blood Sign System '3rd Summoning Ceremony' Summoner shoot the petals, hit the spots, and arranged the letters to change the materials. White Queen is the strongest on 3rd Summoning Ceremony Blood Sign Volume 01 : Prove about White Queen’s the peak at 3rd Summoning Ceremony “The ‘White’ Queen who Wields the Sword of Unsullied Truth (iu – nu – fb – a – wuh – ei –kx – eu – pl – vjz). That’s one of the Unexplored-class beyond the Divine-class.” That instantly blew away his previous mood. Every summoner knew the name of the Queen. That Material was known as the strongest even among the Unexplored-class beyond the Regulation and Divine classes. Government, Illegal, and Freedom were in constant conflict, but ironically, all three had arrived at that exact same conclusion. Being the strongest meant one’s victory was assured as soon as they summoned the Queen, but the conditions for summoning her were far too unique. It was rare for anyone to summon her in a true battle rather than a mock battle held on a vast experimental field. '4th Summoning Ceremony' ' ' Summoner shoot the petals, hit the spots, and arranged the letters to control the materials Colorless Little Girl is the strongest on 4th Summoning Ceremony Is there any different about its function besides that? There is a special Materials can only be summoned by 4SC (Colorless Little Girl) and you cannot defeat 4SC by using 3SC Thou, in the end of Novel, Blood Sign System were removed and replaced by Magic System aka Age of Awakening Blood Sign Volume 09 : Prove about Colorless Little Girl’s the peak at 4th Summoning Ceremony And that meant just one thing. “…” Blood Sign Volume 08 : Colorless Little Girl being a the symbol of 4th Summoning Ceremony Unexplored-class. Cost: 21. Sound Range: None. The Colorless Little Girl Dedicated to a Single Goal (aie – a – oio – ei – ueo – ioa – e – uai – ee). The symbol of the Fourth Summoning Ceremony which had ended the Third Summoning Ceremony. Blood Sign Volume 07 : Prove about 4th Style cannot be defeated by 3rd Style (The Fourth Summoning Ceremony can’t be defeated using the Third Summoning Ceremony, I may be the peak of the Third, but if he has embedded me in that framework, then I will be captured by those rules!) Blood Sign Volume 10 : Age of Awakening Those words actually brought Wisdom to a stop. The look on her face said that even a collection of knowledge like her had not expected this. Kyousuke continued regardless. “I will create the Fifth Summoning Ceremony…no, I will destroy the very framework of summoning and create a new age. Just like the age of the dinosaurs ended because the power of individuals was not enough to build up a civilization.” It would take a single stab. ---- If he had stayed with the Fourth Summoning Ceremony, he could have acquired everything in both worlds, but he refused to settle things by abandoning a life and is instead advancing to an even higher stage. ---- Reboot complete. Welcome to the Age of Awakening, Administrator. 'Cosmology' 'Summoner and Awards' All of Summoners belong to 1 of 3 Industries Goverment, Freedom, and Illegal Each of them has their different perspective about Summoning and resolving their problems by fighting each other. Every Summoner has Awards Awards are given to Summoner from their respective Goddesses after compliting their task by writing it on their soul Red Lady for Goverment Spirit Yellow Gills for Freedom and Wicked Green for Illegal If certain Summoner reach Awards 1000, they has a chance to become a being on the Other Worlds '' 'Blood Sign Volume 08 : Shigara Masami being a Divine Deity' “''Shigara Masami…?” Madam Professor. Also known as Freedom Award 3000, World Complete. But was Biondetta aware of that true identity? Was she aware this woman was the true ruler of the Queen’s Miniature Garden who had collected the full set of 1000 Awards each from Government, Illegal, and Freedom? She had supposedly died deep underground during the Secret War. But those who had passed Award 1000 could become a being of the other world. In fact, it was strange for them to remain in this world as humans. Even if she had been trapped underground with no escape, she still could have escaped to the other world. 'Materials' Materials are basically monsters, They are divided by 3 categories : 'Regulation Class' Normal monster, they are the lowest class However, even the weakest monster are at least building tier and cannot be defeated by normal weapons. 'Divine Class' They are based on history, myth, religion and such thing, They are at least planetary tier, or even higher than universal. Considering Othinus and Nepthys from To Aru verse exist and Waltraute from Waltraute verse exist + has similar feats. Also, divine class are a mere resident in Other Worlds. 'Unexplored Class' They are beyond any of gods. They are the strongest class. They at least universal tier. Considering they are the 'Administrator' of Other Worlds and also every one of them held a single concept, I'll explain it on color cosmology. Blood Sign Volume 01 : About Divine Class Kyousuke used his Blood-Sign to launch a White Thorn. It hit various Petals into the Spots and the Material changed form. A dance of crimson light and a broken song swept over that small world. He had already reached the Divine-class. That meant these were the gods of mythology. He searched for something with even the slightest will to oppose the White Queen. Blood Sign Vol 10 : Supporting Feats about Divine class are at least planetary The ponytailed researcher answered the unspoken question by slapping the center of her chest with her open palm. She winked as she continued. Part 4 This was something no one should do. But it was something everyone dreamed of doing. It was in fact one ambition Shiroyama Kyousuke himself had once had to suppress within himself. This was the power Shigara Masami had been given as one of the divine. In other words… Insert yourself here, deathless world!!!!!! A new paranormal power spread from the new god and across the entire world. The existence of a sun god meant the sun moved through the sky and the existence of a death god meant people had a set lifespan. In the same way, the existence of the god named Shigara Masami established a previously nonexistent phenomenon. '' '' Blood Sign Volume 08 : Waltraute “Hh!!” Kyousuke did not stick with a single god either. Again and again, he used his White Thorns to knock Petals into Spots to remake his Material. Waltraute. Divine-class. Cost: 9. Sound Range: High. The fourth of the nine Valkyrie sisters in Norse Mythology. Her name meant courage on the battlefield. Only the eldest sister Brunhild did anything of note, but that was not an issue when using the Blood-Sign method. There was often a margin of error between the actual mythological hierarchy and their strength when summoned in the Summoning Ceremony which was ruled by letters and Sound Ranges. Perhaps it would be simpler to describe it as how easy it was to draw out their power. Using this method, Odin had a Cost of 4 and his beloved steed Sleipnir had a Cost of 8, so looking just at Cost, Sleipnir had double Odin’s score. A Cost 9 warrior maiden and a Cost 10 hero of civilization. Blood Sign Volume 10 : Foreshadowed Nepthys He now had a sexy woman with long silver hair and brown skin. Divine-class. Cost: 8. Sound Range: High. She was an Egyptian goddess whose name began with an N. Her name was the Greek form of Nebtho. As the sister of the victim Osiris and wife of the perpetrator Set, she was the goddess of purification and atonement whose tears had washed away the sin of god-slaying. “I’ve reached…the gods. This is where it really begins, Aoi!” Blood Sign Volume 10 : Othinus being mentioned by Colorless Little Girl He could move between worlds and in some cases even choose to save the dead. He managed the gates of the underworld and could communicate with gods like Odin, Enma, Hades, and Osiris. (Well, my life will only last 100 years and I doubt I can overturn even my own death.) “Iai, any readings?” “Yes, Nii-sama. Three primary ones. Othinus and the Aoandon from the Divine-class and the Lady of Purple Lightning from the Unexplored-class. And one unidentified one.” The small girl’s body became translucent at times like this. Her soul had been resurrected as a human, which had removed the sister’s soul from the Colorless Little Girl, but the empty shell that had left behind had been preserved. So by transferring her soul in a process similar to astral projection, she could swap from being a human to being the Queen killer at any time. Blood Sign Volume 04 : Divine Class are the resident of Other Worlds The Divine-class are the residents of the other world and the Unexplored-class manage the laws of the other world. Also, the Unexplored-class were meant to bring together those laws to take away the White Queen’s power and strength one at a time and ultimately seal her inside the other world. Blood Sign Volume 09 : About Unexplored Class The White Queen and the Colorless Little Girl tend to gather the most attention, but the rest of the Unexplored-class also boast extraordinary power. The Divine-class can be explained using existing mythologies and religions, so they do not stand a chance. Color / Unexplored Cosmology Unexplored-class is an anthropomorphized version of the rules that govern the category of the Divine-class. The Unexplored-class is the laws of the Other Worlds. They are based on colors which represent fire, water, wind, earth, time, life and death, good and bad deeds, and plenty of other things. Simply put, it’s what you call ‘elements’ and the world takes shape because they each support one of them. There were hundreds if not thousands of unexplored exists in Other Worlds Fun fact : All Unexplored are Females. Blood Sign Volume 04 : Overview about Unexplored Class She seemed to be reciting something. “You were supposed to?” “Some other…meaning?” Kyousuke thought for a bit. “You’re kidding, right!? You mean that really is the answer!?” “You were born to create the White…no, to oppose her!?” Blood Sign Volume 05 : How much Unexplored being is The White Queen returned to her normal size. She was only human-sized, but the power inside her was not affected. And she laid Kyousuke’s battered and broken body on the ground. She looked around. She was surrounded on all sides by a group of Unexplored-classes. There were hundreds if not thousands of them. Government, Illegal, and Freedom were working together to force the White Queen back with the violence of numbers and send her back to the other world. It was the first and last counterattack. It was all about timing. If she was taken out now, Kyousuke’s unconscious form would be caught in it. Every Unexplored Being has different kind of color, and every color held a single concept. Lets take an example of 3 Goddessess that rules over the big 3 Industries ''The Spirit of the Fluttering “Yellow” Gills that Rules the Heavens (s – a – so – voz – tix – ei – yw – za) Color : Yellow Concept : Paradox 'Blood Sign Volume 05 : About Yellow Gills' She made it sound simple, but that would have required numerous impossible tasks to pull off. First, she would have to allow a Material to exist in this world indefinitely. Then she would have to pretend to be human, bind a contract with a vessel, swing a Blood-Sign around, participate in the Summoning Ceremony, and otherwise act like a summoner. How could she explain the paradoxical situation of a Material summoning a Material? It was true that the Yellow Gills could not reach the White Queen’s level, but couldn’t an argument be made that she was even more twisted in a certain way? Her answer to those questions was simple. 'The Wicked "Green" Woman who Fills the World with Empty Treasure (lu - o - np - e - qo - ei - r - k - a - rum - pl) Color : Green Concept : Malice, Destruction and similar thing ''Blood Sign Volume 04 : About The Wicked Green''' '' This was one of the Unexplored-class’s Three. It was the guardian of Illegal. Sound Range: Middle. Cost: 18. The Wicked “Green” Woman who Fills the World with Empty Treasure (l u – o – n p – e – q o – e i – r – k – a – r u m – p l). She looked like a lovely young girl with her short hair dyed green, but the tongue sticking out of her mouth was endlessly long. She also had an evil, belligerent, and sadistic light in her serpentine vertical pupils. Her long snake body was pierced in places by scepters torn from the giant’s surface. And each time one stabbed into her, something like a meter-long bubble appeared out of the empty air around her. A great mountain of them was currently accumulating. And there were visions inside the bubbles like they were snow globes. One showed a bomb no one had ever seen. One showed the concept of a bewitching crime much like a phone scam. One showed an extremely simple chemical formula, a single drop of which would cause the purest of holy women’s chastity to crumble away in a single night. When the extremely thin bubbles burst, those ideas were released. The world learned of a new form of malice and absorbed it. It was a dreadful fertility and an abundant crop of evil. Perhaps those were mistaken directions of growth for mankind, the wrong choice among the endless options, and a crystal that would draw out countless conflicts and great ruin. This was different again from the Red Lady who determined the one and only path. She was a genius at making people choose the wrong path and she stood above the Red in the Three’s three-way stalemate. Her color was Green. She threw the world into chaos and she ruled outside the established order as the symbol of Illegal. ''The ‘Red-Eyed’ Lady who Sees Through all Sin and Calamity (fa – ao – ab – ei – fj – cib – b – du – a – eif) Color : Red Concept : Fate' ' 'Blood Sign Volume 04 : About Red Lady' The Red Lady could see through to any truth, so she deeply understood the boy’s pain. So she would never reject it. She kindly accepted it all and spoke. 'Worlds' About their worlds 'Human Worlds Another timeline and diverge worlds ''B'lood Sign Volume 10 : Rainy Girl has been diverged from Human History Kyousuke sat up in bed and frowned a little. “Umie…Shouko?” “You can call me the Rainy Girl if you like. That name is more familiar to you, isn’t it?” Shiroyama Kyousuke had gone as far as correcting history to forcibly save her. His librarian classmate’s older sister had been killed in a random attack and the incident had held such a lasting effect that it transformed into a ghost story…except all of that should have gone away once Umie Shouko’s death had been avoided. He could only think of one explanation. “You still have your memories? No, this isn’t just Timeline A or Timeline B. Did you diverge from the actual branch point in history?” “It is not over yet.” This was sudden. No, if they continued this conversation in the ordinary way, they would never get away from discussing that divergent side of her existence. That may have been why she decided to jump straight to the topic at hand. “Someone on the outside like me has begun to move. I am sensitive to such things because I exist in a similar fashion. How you respond is up to you, but I really think you should get ready.” “?” “This person has a connection to you, Shiroyama-san.” 'Other Worlds' Hidden Worlds / Materials Worlds / Heaven / Other Worlds (they are all same anyway) Blood Sign Volume 10 : Hidden Worlds where Kyousuke got Summoned by White Queen Everything had changed. Kyousuke had no idea what kind of world it really was, but for a human like him who could not contact it properly, it was a horribly empty space. It was endlessly vast, but had nothing in it. It was a flat surface covered in evenly-spaced intersecting lines like graph paper. A greenscreen studio taking up an entire planet may have been the closest comparison. The world changed depending on your viewpoint, so daily training was important. Blood Sign Volume 10 : How much Hidden Worlds is? She would apply as many locks as there were stars in the sky and thoroughly manage everything herself. “What a pain.” She heard an exasperated sigh. And with those words, the world expanded around her. By placing her feet down, the concept of land came into being and the endlessly expanse of the sky appeared as its opposite. The “White” Queen who Wields the Sword of Unsullied Truth (iu – nu – fb – a – wuh – ei –kx – eu – pl – vjz). Everything transformed around this girl whose silver twintails swayed, but this was not a privilege exclusive to the Queen. Unlike the human world, this world looked different to everyone who viewed it. For example, what heaven or hell looked like was not consistent between religions and mythologies. So if 100 people were standing here, 100 different worlds would exist around them. The Red Lady had her version of this world and the Wicked Green Lady had hers. They all wandered within their own viewpoint. They all existed in the same space, but they could never be connected. They could have anything they wanted, but they could never share it with anyone. It was like everyone was wearing VR goggles and playing their own individual games. The players did not care what things were like outside their goggles, so they would not even know they were in the same space unless they bumped into each other. “Isn’t that the kind of beings we are? The strength of our power isolates us, so when we cannot bare the loneliness any longer, we descend to the human world in search of someone. We long for the voices of all those people. You may not be able to do that, but trying to fulfill that desire in this world is still a problem. I have a world I can lose myself in, so please do not remove the goggles from my face.” That had happened in the past. The other Unexplored-classes had so feared her power that they had worked together to attack her. That could be seen as pulling the goggles from her eyes while she played and starting a fistfight in this vast space. Of course, the Queen had been so angry she defeated every last one of them and ended up unifying the rules of the game for better or for worse. 'Additional' 'Notes' Blood Sign verse connected to other related Kamachi-verse, such as ToAru Verse, Waltraute Verse, and Zashiki Warashi verse. Since the Hidden World from Blood Sign held the same feature as from ToAru Hidden Worlds (Concept such as distance and time doesnt matter) As the proof, you might seen it Othinus, Waltraute, (foreshadowed) Nepthys, and Aoandon as Divine Class Even the author himself intentionally information as separated novel "I give my thanks to my illustrator Ikawa Waki-san and my editors Miki-san, Onodera-san, and Anan-san. Lots of characters, special locations, extreme situations, and everyone is insane! This had to be about the most difficult story from an illustration perspective, so thank you for sticking with me. And I give my thanks to the readers. I feel like reversing the timeline for a flashback story is something of a selfish move on the author’s part (Because I intentionally omitted a bunch of the basic information that should have already been explained and used it as a separate novel). I am truly thankful you went along with that selfishness. Nothing would please me more than to hear that you enjoyed it." Afterworld Blood Sign Volume 05 'Related Links' Colorless Little Girl ( Overviewand Feats ) White Queen ( Overview and Feats ) Category:Blog posts Category:Mitou Shoukan Category:The Unexplored Blood Sign Category:Verse Category:Light novel